


right now

by honeycures



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is No Longer A Virgin After This, Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, LADRIEN!! HELL!!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, adrien takes the f in fanboy and--, horny music plays, i mean holy music plays, ladrien, please y’all this is dirty, some adrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycures/pseuds/honeycures
Summary: Adrien smiled at her and he was surprised to find her shyly looking away, a full blush forming on her face. “What is it?” He asked.In where an akuma is looking for Adrien and Ladybug finds him first. Stepping out of his shower in a towel, that is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	right now

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so dirty for this rip. hope someone enjoys it? // edited this a whole 10 hrs after posting oop

One second Paris was perfectly fine. The next, there was an akumatized person destroying buildings with every touch and you had everyone running for their dear lives. Ladybug didn’t have that choice, as it was always the case, and so she sighed, flying through Paris rooftops with the help of her yo-yo.

Today, luckily, there wasn't an akumatized person destroying buildings and threatening the entire population of Paris. Instead, there was an akumatized person shouting that Adrien Agreste be brought to the top of the Eiffel tower, either dead or alive. A bit better.

Ladybug nearly lost her footing, rehearing the conditions. What did this person have against Adrien so much to ask for his death? 

But she didn’t think of it for a moment longer, because in the end it really didn’t matter. What mattered right now was to get Adrien to safety. She headed to the Agreste mansion without a moment’s hesitation and got there in less than a minute. 

She tried the buzzer and there was no response, even after the second and third time. It alarmed her and so she looked in the direction of where Adrien’s room would be, deciding she had no choice to go in by other means.

* * *

Adrien sighed, sliding his shower knob shut. His wet hair framed his face as the humid fog from the hot water floated around him, making him look and feel a little disoriented. He had needed a shower like this. Too much of university, modeling, and doing every beck and whim of what his dad wanted him to do had him beyond stressed. And...not to count Ladybug. 

_Ladybug_. Adrien shut his eyes, instinctively shutting away any heated thoughts. He was also so badly wound up, he couldn’t even think of her without going _there_. Distantly, he felt the slight cool air of his bathroom door coming open. Adrien knitted his brows, wondering what did Plagg want. 

“Adrien Agreste?” Ladybug’s voice softly called out. 

His eyes widened and he shot up upright, unable to believe it. “...Ladybug?” 

There must’ve been an akuma out and about. Adrien shot a look at the foggy red outline of Ladybug’s figure beyond the shower door. He couldn’t possibly transform now.

“I’m sorry to burst in here like this,” Ladybug said, sounding a bit different, “but there’s an akuma out looking for you. I need to keep you safe.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. For him?

“Okay, Ladybug. Just—can you pass me my towel on the rack, please?”

Adrien could’ve sworn he heard her squeak, but he pushed the thought away as he extended his hand out his shower stall. 

“O—oh, um, got it!” she stammered, and he felt the soft cotton in his hand a second later. Ladybug must feel so awkward in this situation, stammering like that.

Adrien wrapped the towel around his waist, thanking her as he made sure it was secure. 

“It’s no biggie.” She said.

Adrien blinked softly at her voice, pausing for a moment. 

_Okay_.

It was kind of taking everything from him to once again not let his mind go rampant. Ladybug was here, in his bathroom, while he was pretty much naked. This was the stuff he dreamed out, the stuff in his fantasies that he would lock and key, like her stepping in the shower with hi—

He breathed through his nose, quickly mentally rolling old grandmas and expired milk. _N_ _o, no, no, Adrien Agreste, you are_ not _going to think about Ladybug when she’s literally right there_ —

“Um...is everything alright?”

 _Yes_. Yes it _was_. 

He slid the shower door open, meeting Ladybug’s wide eyes. There she was, her suit not bothering to hide a single curve and her nipples poking perkily beneath it. 

Adrien felt his skin burn hotly.

No, everything was _wrong_. 

“Emergency lockdown initiated,” the house suddenly boomed through its speakers. Ladybug tensed up, yo-yo already in hand while Adrien dragged his eyes to the ceiling, unsurprised. “All doors will be locked until permission is granted.”

Behind Ladybug, the bathroom resounded with a click before a whole wall of iron slid out of nowhere, covering the door from top to bottom. Ladybug’s jaw dropped in complete horror.

Adrien winced. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t transform now. 

“Are you kidding me?” Ladybug walked up to the iron door. “It’s really bordered shut.”

Adrien tried not to plainly stare at her ass. She wasn’t wearing clothes under her suit— that, he was completely sure. He shifted his green eyes away as she turned, looking at him helplessly. 

“Is your father the only one that can call off the system?” 

“Yeah, Ladybug. I’m sorry.” Adrien looked at her, feeling her panicked expression. “Maybe he’ll call it off knowing you’re in here.” 

“I don’t think he does,” she said, looking away from him, “I rang the buzzer and no one answered before I came in here.”

 _Shit_. 

Adrien really didn’t want to think about how there was a whole akuma out there, running havoc in Paris while him and Ladybug were in here together, stuck.

He felt the trickle of water come down the side of his cheek and Ladybug raised her hand, wiping it away as if it was something she’d did all the time.

Adrien blinked. Ladybug froze.

So maybe he _didn’t_ have to think about it.

“I’m so sorry,” she quickly said, horrified, “I—I do things without thinking sometimes, i seriously don’t know what’s wrong with me—“

Adrien felt himself slightly harden as he took her hand and held it. “It’s okay, Ladybug. I didn’t mind it.”

She stared at him, disbelieving.

Adrien smiled at her and he was surprised to find her shyly look away, a full blush forming on her face. “What is it?” he asked. 

She shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip. 

Adrien flushed at seeing such expression on her. He took a step close, unknowingly, and let his hand trail down to her wrist. Ladybug’s eyes met his, and he had to swallow his fast beating heart at his throat. He watched her eyes fall on his throat as he let his hands slide to her waist then, using the connection to bring him intimately closer.

“A—Adrien?” Ladybug breathed. Her face was the reddest he’d seen. 

He was hard. 

“Ladybug,” he said hoarsely, “you’re—“

He didn’t even let himself finish. He leaned forward and kissed her. Immediately, he felt her body crumple against his, her soft, plump lips kissing back in the same gentle way. Adrien couldn’t help but groan as his hard dick rubbed against her suit. His towel was still on, but the material was short and thin, and didn’t do anything to stop him feeling the heat of her suit on his dick.

He slipped a tongue in her mouth, his hands absently trailing to her lower back, pressing her closer. Ladybug jolted then, just as he did. He broke their kiss, saliva glistening on her lips as he looked down from them. It was his dick tucked between her pussy and thighs that shocked them into pleasure.

“Why’d you stop?” She sounded delirious, dreamy, and Adrien saw her eyes half-lidded beneath her mask. His own eyes felt heavy watching her in such a state. 

He couldn’t answer. Instead, he felt his body move automatically by taking her lips again. Her lips were so soft, and wet—her tongue was in his mouth, tasting him, their salivas mixing—Adrien scrunched his eyes tight as he felt her pussy rub against his hardness, making him leak precum now— he was so sensitive.

“Adrien,” ladybug panted, threading her fingers into his wet hair. She dropped her eyes to his lips, “this—we shouldn’t be—“

 _No_. Adrien didn’t want to hear her call this wrong—because it wasn’t. He lowered his hands to her ass, squeezing it firmly as he tilted his head, capturing her lips again. Even through her suit, he felt her pussy throb and he shuddered, wondering how wet she was—he wanted to feel it, so badly, the feel of her bare skin right on his— 

Ladybug moaned, tightening her thighs by pressing them firmly together and Adrien stiffened, the pressure making his dick thrum and throb. “La—Ladybug,” he couldn’t help to stutter out.

He watched her pant through her reddened lips, the corners lifting to a smile. God, Adrien thought, squeezing her ass tighter, and slowly pumping his dick through her thighs— He loved Ladybug. He _loved_ her.

He must have been saying it with his face. 

Because she raised a hand, pressing it over his eyes then. Adrien squirmed, confused for a moment but more turned on than anything else. He wanted to see Ladybug, see her lose it in front of him— _because of him_ —but having Ladybug’s hands covering his eyes also pushed him to the same edge. 

She took the lead by kissing his lips. Adrien started, his movements jerky because of his sensitivity and the head of his dick inadvertently rubbed against her clothed clit. Ladybug moaned sweetly into his mouth and Adrien was sure if she moaned like that again, he’d come. 

“I—I trust you,” she panted after a second, “please don’t look.”

Adrien tensed, having a feeling on what she was about to do. He didn’t say a thing as he felt the suit against his skin disappear in a cool finish, only to be replaced with soft, heated skin.

Adrien felt too many things at once. Ladybug’s bare hand pressed over his eyes, her soft breasts against his chest and—he squeezed his eyes beneath her hand, trying to control the urge to come— he felt the pooling, overwhelming heat of her pussy enveloping around him. She was so wet he felt her nearly drop her hands at the shock of their direct contact. 

He wanted to be inside her, so badly. 

So he pushed, his body instinctively angling upward. Ladybug stilled and so did he—the very tip of his dick was in her, and he felt her tightness, her heat, the ridge of her hole, pulling him in. Adrien noticed a second later that his body was trembling. 

He was so lost in his lust, so far gone that he didn’t notice Ladybug withdraw her hands. He felt her body move from him and the next second, he felt her hand guide his to her waist. her ass was against his hips, her other hand grabbing a hold of his dick—

Adrien didn’t know how he was unprepared, how he didn’t expect it. He felt his dick push into soft, velvet heat and his body automatically jerked forward, the pleasure strong and heavy and making him cry out.

“La—Ladybug!” he choked weakly with scrunched eyes. He wanted to see her, see _this_ —

He heard her panting, moans spilling from her lips because he was thrusting in and out of her without control, without rhythm. He felt wild, feral, as he felt her pussy squeeze him tighter and tighter, and more pre-cum spurted out of him. He needed to feel more of her, more, more and _more_ , and so Adrien leaned over, doubling his body on her back, running his hands up to her soft, perky breasts and giving them a squeeze. Her nipples were so soft—Adrien bit his lip, hearing ladybug cry out because he pushed deeper inside— and maybe it was a bad idea. Her ridges were sucking him in and her tightness didn’t let him pull far back to escape heat, even for a second. Adrien felt a sob heave his throat, feeling trapped—it just took everything for him to not roll his hips, helping himself to a climax.

He wanted _her_ to cum first. He could feel her, already so close. the way her pussy squeezed him, the way she was panting faster and faster, and the pitch of her voice getting higher— Adrien felt the pool of his belly tense and she suddenly stilled, gasping, as her pussy clamped down on him almost impossibly tight— he wanted to shout. He bit down hard on her neck instead, moaning hoarsely into her skin as he felt her ride her orgasm— he was trying to keep her still because his dick was pulsing out every long pump of cum he had. Adrien felt drool trickle past his lips, his body aching pleasurably in no way he ever thought possible.

But then ladybug moaned his name in a voice that sounded so _familiar_ and Adrien thought he saw the stars beneath his eyelids.

* * *

Marinette felt Adrien’s come ooze down her lips, his dick twitching and still in her as he was riding out his wave. He was coming so much, she felt her legs quiver as another orgasm was coming on. Adrien, she thought blearily, _Adrien_ —

She cried out again, her cheek being pressed against the bathroom wall her only support as the pleasure hit. Adrien was still on her, his moans subsiding a moment ago now rising again as he felt her come the second time. She felt him hug her tight, like he couldn’t handle coming anymore, like it was too much. Marinette then felt him flinch, his sensitive body going through another orgasm, unwillingly, just like her own was. 

“La—Ladybug...” he sobbed wetly against her skin. 

Marinette‘s eyes were dazed, feeling now some of his hot come now trail down her trembling thighs.

What was she even doing before all this again?

**Author's Note:**

> please google ‘not the bangyang’ right now bc that tiktok is how i feel about ending this here


End file.
